Established
by 2 lol
Summary: The two remaining bearers of the Triforce must remedy potential conflicts and find their new place in a world filled not with war, but with diplomacy, greed, and everything in between. Not original I know but eh, im rolling with it.


It was a rather windy day in the land of Hyrule. The sun was high in the sky and it blanketed the kingdom in an almost protective manner. Its rays warmed the land to a pleasant level, almost as if to compensate the land and its people for the extended period of darkness in the recent past. The still incomplete castle in the middle of Castle Town stood as a constant reminder to anyone who lay upon its stonewalls, that the twilight war was not so far off in the past to be part of legend.

At least not yet, the fear of the dark king was still very much alive in the minds of Hylians. So much so that it was not at all surprising to find books of tails of the old being read rampantly by the populace. Their combined eyes read through the multitude of knowledge of any surviving text, while others worked painstakingly to record the new. The new threat, the new princess, the new dark king, the new hero…the new legend. All in an effort to discover the new Hyrule—the post twilight time.

Others of course were less eager to dwell on history and fate; more concerned were they on rebuilding, forgetting, and concentrating solely on the future. Everything seemed to be geared towards that end, in their minds at least. After all, the threat had passed; all that was left was forward and prosperity. But who lead them to the promised time of peace and riches?

The council, or what remained of it, was more preoccupied with securing their own power hold for future times then actively helping the people. While some of them could be trusted, none yet could be entrusted with their hopes. Princess Zelda was pure hearted and true. Although Hylians had yet to be completely convinced by the monarch, she had made great strides in their eyes. However, most feared that she was still too young and inexperienced to fully rise to the title of queen. What a catastrophe it would be if she were overwhelmed as queen as she was as princess before the twilight war. Or worse, thought Hylians, if she could not rise above the nobility and safeguard the common people's interest. Revolution was the answer some provided. Others were more conservative.

If the princess herself could not yet be trusted with Hyrule, then perhaps someone else could aid in the process. And who more reliable then the hero himself?

XXX

Link sat with one of his knees close to his chest and back against one of the new great trees of the castle's gardens. The former goat wrangler let out a breath and closed his eyes against the few spots of sunlight that managed to bypass the dancing leaves and branches of his current backrest above him. He was used to waiting for Zelda ever since he was granted, '_more like passively forced to',_ he thought, into his position as new foreign ambassador and council to the crown regarding matters of the armed forces. It was the latter position that occupied most of his free time now, or rather the time he would have spent in Ordon. Despite being away from his home for extended and frequent periods of time, Link could not stop himself from enjoying the perks of his title. Being able to see and, on many occasion, interact with old and new friends being the main perk, sat perfectly with him. It would be disappointing, he thought, to have met so many people only to never see them again. He knew that was the reason why he had stayed and not retired back to Ordon. It was an excuse, in a way. Not to say it was that simple.

Still…after fifteen or so minutes, the waiting was not something he was fond of. He had been meant to discuss with the princess urgent matters of security. Even if she had showed up on time, he began to ponder, _'we probably wouldn't have touched on the subject in much detail to merit it a long conversation. No, we would have undoubtedly have touched other issues one way or another.'_

Deciding against trying to predict what the rest of the day would bring, Link settled in closer against the tree, allowing his mind to drift a far. Basking in the sun would have to suffice for the time being was his final thought.

"Link, I hope I am not intruding your time of rest."

The hero of twilight's eyes slowly opened to the encroaching sunset and rested on his long awaited guest of honor. It had been weeks since they had directed words to one another, but he was still surprised that he was so happy to see her.

The princess of Hyrule was as beautiful as ever, dressed in the same dress she was in when they had defeated Ganondorf and a small smile perfectly formed at her lips. He also noted that she was alone, no guards in sight. More importantly, he did manage to catch that small sign of mirth in her voice.

Not giving a chance for Link to respond, Zelda continued. "Though I pray you weren't asleep for long, wouldn't want my people catching wind that our hero is fast asleep instead of keeping me safe." Zelda allowed her small smile to widened just a tad after seeing Link's slightly flushed face. His confused look didn't help him either.

Not allowing the princess to have her way completely, Link decided to humor her the best way a man could after being woken from his nap, though he failed to recall when the nap started.

"It's always a pleasure to see you again princess Zelda, however late you may be."

Link rose from his seat, dipped his head for Zelda, before taking her hand in his and kissed the back of it before continuing. "May I add, that you look most fair today, my lady", Link's eyes managed to catch Zelda's right before she playfully narrowed her gaze at him. Her free hand came up to halt his greeting.

"Don't Link, I have had enough of excessive formalities for one day." While the statement still carried a non-serious tone, the princess's smile waned some.

It didn't startle him to hear her call him by name, they've had more then two years to grow accustom to each other. Their relationship had grown into a special type of friendship that neither quite shared with anyone else. On that note, he realized that to be a bearer of the triforce meant to be alone in many respects. He was sure Zelda felt it too. Being surrounded by potential enemies on a daily basis didn't help her ease her frustrations or loneliness. At least he had the luxury to escape the walls of the castle. Zelda didn't have that opportunity, nor would she ever leave her people if she had the chance. The princess cared too much for them.

Link gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "It wasn't a formality", Link assured her with a smile of his own.

Zelda felt the heat in her cheeks rise again, "thank you, but we should really discuss those security measures while we can."

"Agreed. Yet, I'm not exactly sure what the problem is. Last I checked the council members have plenty of adequate security and I personally made sure your guards are capable. Which reminds me, were you escorted here by yourself?"

Zelda's expression turned to one with a small amount of agitation, "I'm perfectly able of walking to my gardens alone. Besides, you're here in case anything should happen. So I wouldn't be fighting alone."

Despite the slight tension in her voice, the princess still had her hand in Link's and took advantage of it by leading him to a nearby bench. She sat first and he followed accordingly, releasing her hand afterward.

Eyes locked, the princess focused on the struggle at hand, so began her explanation, "the issue isn't with me or the council. It's…more complicated then a simple matter of security from an external entity. I'm concerned about our neighbors, the Gorons and Zoras specifically. Prince Ralis has asked for my help in defending his rule against a possible coup." Zelda lowered her gaze, her gloved hands in her lap suddenly becoming very interesting. "The Gorons have a different sort of conflict with the people of Kakariko Village. They've also asked me to directly intervene on their behalf."

Link eyed the princess coolly, her explanations left much to be desired in terms of detail but he allowed them both to enjoy a small moment of silence, while they both absorbed the information for a while longer. He was made aware by a council member, the only one he could rely on for accurate information, that Ralis was facing some opposition from different houses of the Zora, but not to the extent that he was in danger of losing his title. He had spoken to the young Zora a few times, and had yet to fully understand his character enough to scale him properly as a leader in action. Link could not vouch for him with the outmost confidence, yet anyway.

'_Maybe he's in a similar situation as Zelda…and maybe that is what is really troubling her.'_ Link decided to dwell on the subject further at a later time.

As for the Gorons, he knew Gor Coron would not summon for the crown's aid if the issue with Kakariko Village was not important. In other words, the Gorons felt the villagers were doing something wrong and they didn't want to resort to its destruction as the solution.

'_Though they certainly wouldn't have a problem doing so.' _Link made another mental note to talk to Renado when he had the chance.

Feeling that the silence had persisted long enough Link procceded, though Zelda looked a lot more tired now that she was closer to him, "Gor Coron is a good friend of mine, neither he, nor the Goron people in general, would ever call for aid if they couldn't fix the problem themselves. If the problem is with Kakariko Village, then it's the village I'm worried about. Nothing that you don't already know I'm sure. I'll help you find a solution as best I can, with Ralis too."

Zelda sat in silence as she listened to Link. She enjoyed his company dearly and was very happy to have someone to talk to with honestly. Since the defeat of Ganondorf two years ago, she had been busy mainly with reconstruction and unification acts. It wasn't difficult at first. Everyone was eager to return to a stable form of living. The same goal meant that it was simple for the princess to unify the various races and factions towards that particular resolution. Now that life was beginning to grow normal for many through out Hyrule, however, the unity was diminishing into multiple sides as the needs of the many gave way to the needs, or wants, of the few. Needless to say she was tired of the infighting, and felt guilty for not being able to handle these dilemmas by herself.

'_Just like Zant_,' she thought. That utter feeling of helplessness and failure on her part still stung. While Zelda would never wish upon having the need to face such an enemy again, at the moment she didn't know if dealing with the nobles and council was any easier. She remembered their demeanor toward her father was very different, whether it be because they didn't think her strong enough to rule or, almost synonymously, because she was only a women in their eyes.

The last thought had nearly led her to make some comments that bordered an insult to various council members more then once. She bit her tongue each time, but she was aware that even with the triforce of wisdom and all of its powers, she could not freely change the wills and characters of men and women alike. The incident with Ralis especially troubled her. He was young and inexperienced, just like her. If the council felt she was too weak they might mirror the Zora and try to restrain her powers even more. After all, she thought, the twilight war was over. Any need that they had for her out of fear that the legends of old would repeat had been fulfilled. She had done her part in their eyes, so she speculated.

Her father would of never had faced this, but he was gone. The only family she had left was Impaz, a loyal companion that had greatly supported her efforts after Ganondorf's defeat. Link was the only other person she could confide in, and she felt ashamed for placing so many of her burdens on him. He had saved Hyrule, rebuilding it should be the least she could do, but even that idea was degrading into another of her short comings.

Zelda could feel his need to ask further questions and rightly so, but her eyelids grew heavier by the second.

"When was the last time you slept properly?"

Zelda was brought back from her thoughts and was a bit surprised to hear Link change the subject of the conversation. _'He always focuses on the matter at hand.'_

"Make-up may be able to hide how exhausted you are for a while, but it won't remedy the situation, and it certainly won't hide it from me," Link spoke softly but in an assertive enough manner to drive his point home.

Zelda took a moment and then responded by closing the gap between them and rested her head on his shoulder, not caring if anyone was watching out for the latest gossip. "I recall you stating that I looked most fair today."

From his shoulder the princess shot him a curious glare. "Or was your compliment simply a formality?" The regal tone was ever present.

Link stared back and held his own glare, although not as intense as hers, he doubted he could ever give her such a look in her state. Nonetheless, the hero was upset that she avoided his question and practically made him obligated to follow her lead in the conversation, yet again. He didn't know the boundaries of her wisdom, though he knew never to test it, but at times he simply wondered if he was just very foolish, hence an easy target for her verbal traps.

He would follow her then, for now. "Make-up or not, you are always a fair and great ruler in my eyes." Zelda smiled inwardly at that last part of is answer, '_so you do know what's troubling me.'_

"So again, it wasn't just a formality, however, it is also true that a lack of sleep doesn't benefit anyone."

The princess never once broke her glare, though it did soften. In a much quieter voice came her reply, "how would you know if I look fair without make-up on?"

Link's eyebrow shot up at that, she was either really tired, simply enjoying the fact that he could not win in steering this conversation the way he wanted, or both.

"Zelda, I'm sure tha—

The princess of Hyrule would not stand another word from the bearer of courage. In a swift motion she sealed the last few inches between them and silenced his mouth with her own. It was a small kiss, and she ended it as quickly as it began, she returned to rest her head on his shoulder as if nothing had transpired, content that the gesture resulted in ending any further discussion.

Link just swallowed his pride and brought her close as she began to drift away into sleep. "That wasn't fair."

"You argued otherwise."

The hero just held her close and was grateful she trusted him to let her defenses down while she rested. After a few minutes he could hear her steady breathing, and found solace in seeing her sleep peacefully. A glance toward the setting sun signaled the end of their day. He would stay with her for as long as she needed him and keep her close.


End file.
